futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Third Gulf War
The Third Gulf War began in 2014 and ended in 2016 when John McCain, the newly elected Republican President of the United States of America, demanded a new invasion of Iraq after the assencion to power of Muqtada al-Sadr and the attack on the USS Shiloh. The outcome of this war was the annexation of Iraq as the 51 state of the U.S, winning independence again in 2031. Background In January of 2013, John McCain was sworn-in as President of the United States, with David Petraeus as his vice president. By this time, nearly all of the foreign troops in Iraq had been withdrawn. However, in February of that year, a revolution in the Middle East changed everything. Muqtada al-Sadr, supported by neighbouring nations, came to power as dictator in that country. He was called "The new Hitler", because he killed the opposition and exterminated people that he disliked.... U.S breaks relations with Iraq On october 16, 2013, the police killed a small group of peacefuly protesters by order of Muqtada, accusing them of "Threatening people to dead and important people" which was a lie. The U.S president called this "A crime against humanity that can't never happen again". Iraq responded saying "The protesters had "guns" and tried to "kill" the people. John immediately responded saying "What the Iraq president did just say is a big insult against democracy, from today October 16, 2013, The U.S breaks any relations, trade, embassy.., with Iraq" Immediately the U.S embassy at Iraq was shut down and vice versa. USS Shiloh attack On January 27, 2014, the U.S cruiser USS Shiloh started its route from Sao Paulo, Brazil to Kuwait city, Kuwait. According to the government the ship went to "Supply the Kuwait army", many people believe that the attack was intentional so U.S could capture Iraq, kill Muqtada al-Sadr and then take the oil. Anyway, on January 28, at 0:30 Kuwait time, the ship was near to stop at Kuwait city's port, but just 25 miles from the port, 2 Iraq submarines got near the ship (Muqtada attacked the ship because he believed that the ship was going "To attack the Iraq's cities.) At 0:33 4 torpedoes attacked the ship, killing 10 soldiers. Almost 5 minutes later, another 8 torpedoes exploded, almost sinking the ship, but the 3 Kuwait navy ships came just in time to save the ship, but in total 45 U.S soldiers died. President John McCain was informed one hour later. The day after, January 29, 2014, McCain gave an speech to the congress: "Yesterday, the US navy ship Shiloh was attacked on purpose by the Iraq Navy... 45 U.S citizens were killed in this action, giving us an big anger and sadness feeling... I, President John McCain, ask the congress to declare war on Iraq, in order to take revenge from those diabolic actions" One hour later, the U.S congress declared war on Iraq, immediately hundreds of Americans joined the army, knowing that a war was ahead... War starts One of the first actions of the war was an ultimatum from Iraq to Kuwait, they say that "if they gave any kind of help to the U.S, they will be invaded immadiately" Kuwait accepts and declares neutral, mostly to protect its economy. Any way some hours later, the Iran's president, in a meeting, hes said "Iraq started all, and he will pay the consequences, so Iran will remain neutral on this conflict" However, the countries didn't help a lot: U.S, example Poland, that sent less that 50 volunteers. (work in progress!) (Note: article in proggress! Expect many changes in the next days! Sincerly, Super345) Category:Scenario Category:Gulf War Category:Alternate Future